


More Than It Looks Like

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Draco work together to break up Harry and Snape, which somehow in Draco's mind means they have a lot sex with each other. Sirius doesn't mind because anything that gets Harry and Snape fighting is a win for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, c, for going through this with me!

Sirius thought nothing of Harry wanting to live on his own after he left Hogwarts. As much as it cut Sirius, he agreed it was the right thing to do. Harry was an adult. He didn’t need his godfather hovering over him and taking care of him like he had wished for—but was never allowed to have—as a child. They couldn’t make up for lost time in such a way. 

And Sirius didn’t want to, either. 

Despite all Sirius’s fantasies of them growing closer while living under the same roof, he knew they could never have what he wanted with Harry if he treated him like a child. Instead, as men they finally spent time together, learning everything about each other during the years after Sirius was allowed out of his parents’ miserable house. During Harry’s early twenties. 

There were still things holding Sirius back from admitting his feelings to Harry. One was Molly, who’d seen right through him from the start and another fear that she was right—their relationship would be seen as unacceptable. Sirius didn’t want to put Harry through any more grief than he’d already suffered in his life. Of course, the ultimate fear held him back as well, the fear that Harry would never feel the same way about Sirius as Sirius did about him. That even though Sirius saw where Harry’s gaze lingered—and it was never on a woman—that didn’t mean he looked at Sirius longingly when Sirius wasn’t looking his way. 

But all of that changed the morning of Harry’s twenty-third birthday.

Since it was a Wednesday, Sirius decided to surprise Harry early that morning. He pushed away fantasies of making him breakfast in bed—that would be too forward—and settled on making him breakfast, in general. He didn’t bother knocking because Harry was surely still asleep and he wanted to surprise him. 

Two steps in the door, Sirius froze. He should have knocked.

‘Oh, God,’ Harry said, only to repeat the phrase in a much different tone a moment later when he noticed Sirius.

When Snape met Sirius’s eyes over Harry’s shoulder, he smirked, and before Sirius thought better of it, he’d pulled out his wand aiming it at the bastard.

‘Sirius, calm down.’ Still naked, Harry detangled himself from Snape and jumped between them. Harry inched towards him as Sirius waited for Harry to continue, as he waited for some words of comfort where Harry explained away what Sirius had just seen. As hollow as the words _it’s not what it looks like_ would be at the moment, Sirius longed to hear them. It wasn’t what it looked like. It was something else entirely.

The words didn’t come. ‘Put away your wand,’ Harry said instead. ‘There’s no need for this.’

‘I told you this would be difficult,’ Snape said.

‘Not helping, Severus,’ Harry said but kept his eyes on Sirius.

Sirius looked between them trying to puzzle out what had been going on. ‘Is he blackmailing you?’

‘What?’ Harry sounded offended. ‘No! Why would you—can you please not make this any more difficult than it already is. I knew you wouldn’t be happy about this—that no one would—that’s why we haven’t told anyone.’ 

Sirius’s arm dropped. ‘Told anyone what?’

On the sofa, Snape snorted in that condescending way he always did, and Sirius pointed his wand at him again.

‘Are you trying to get yourself killed?’ Harry turned to look at Snape for the first time since Sirius had entered the room.

Snape stood then and wandlessly summoned his clothing as he spoke. ‘I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but your Godfather is hardly going to murder your boyfriend on your birthday—as tragic of a story that would be for you to tell people later.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that,’ Sirius said before he could piece together what that meant he’d just agreed with.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Sirius, who dropped his arm again. As he didn't deny it, Harry had pretty much confirmed it. Although _boyfriend?_ kept repeating through his mind, Sirius knew he’d look like an idiot if he voiced the question.

‘How long?’ he asked instead.

Snape had on his trousers and just looked at the back of Harry’s head as he did them up and waited for Harry to answer. Harry was blushing.

‘That long then?’ 

Harry nodded, but no words came from him, so Sirius glared at Snape. It felt safer. It felt like the right thing to do.

#

Draco let his arm brush against Severus’s as he listened to his smooth voice instruct him on how to get through the third stage of the Wolfsbane potion he’d perfected. Potions weren’t a passion for Draco as they were for Severus, but anything that gave them time alone together was an advantage in Draco’s mind.

But no matter how much Draco flirted with the man, he seemed to miss the point. 

Severus sighed as he backed away from the cauldron. ‘Can you repeat what I just said?’

Draco blushed. He could not. He’d been too focused on how Severus’s hands gripped the handle as he stirred his potion. ‘I’m sorry,’ Draco said, not sorry at all. ‘I’ve been distracted.’

As Draco moved closer, Severus took a step back. Draco frowned and looked away. 

‘It’s important that you get this right, Draco. This potion takes a month to brew. You can’t be distracted.’

‘Well, you could help me with that.’

‘No, I can’t,’ Severus said, sternly.

‘I know you think I’m too young.’ Draco pressed closer, backing Severus against another table that ran down the right side of the room. ‘But, I’m twenty-three. Plenty old enough to be making my own decisions now.’

‘It’s not that.’ 

‘Then what is it?’ Draco stepped away from him. ‘Why are you still pushing me away? Am I not attractive enough for you? Not intelligent enough?’

‘It’s not that you’re young and, of course, I find you intelligent or I wouldn’t be training you, but it’s—I helped raise you. I held you as a baby and helped you learn how to walk. I care about you greatly, but I can never look at you like that: You’re like a son to me, Draco.’

Draco took a shaky breath, but couldn’t prevent his tears from falling. There was nothing he could say to that. A part of him knew it had been true all along. 

Draco didn’t have memories from that far back. Not long after he’d learned to walk, his mother was taking him from one class to another, making sure he’d have opportunities to make friends with children his age. Severus only ever came around during the summers, and Draco’s summer days were full and his nights were early. He was a teenager by the time he saw Severus around his house again, finally being allowed to stay up after the sun went down. It was these nights, where he felt terribly grown up being allowed to sit out with them drinking tea and talking, that he’d began to fall in love with Severus.

Severus wrapped his arms around Draco; Draco buried his face into his neck, breathing in his scent and knowing that once he let go, he’d never have this again.

The door banged open. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Draco said after his head shot up and he saw Potter standing there, a furious look on his face that melted once his eyes met Draco’s.

‘Sorry,’ Potter said. ‘I didn’t realise you were in the middle of teaching.’ But then as Potter took in the scene before him, his eyes narrowed at Severus, and he added, much more coolly, ‘I didn’t mean to interrupt.’

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed, and Draco’s eyes flicked back and forth between them as he figured out _what exactly_ Potter was doing there. Draco was too angry to cry then. No, it certainly had _nothing_ to do with Draco’s age that Severus had pushed him away all these years. Draco passed Severus, and shoved Potter on his way to the door while saying, ‘Must you take _everything_ from me?’

Draco blocked out all sound around him as he made his way to the Floo, more afraid he wouldn’t hear Severus calling his name than that he would. With his fist full of Floo powder, Draco was shoved to the floor by Sirius of all people, who suddenly exited the Floo while Draco was still in it.

‘Bleeding hell, what are you doing!’ Draco said. Being forced to take in his surroundings again, Draco blissfully heard Severus and Potter yelling at each other in the potions lab. Honestly, what made them think they could ever last? They were too different.

‘They’re fighting,’ Sirius said in confusion. 

Draco got up and dusted himself off. ‘Probably about me.’

Sirius looked Draco up and down. ‘Is that so?’

‘It appears that Potter is the jealous sort.’ Draco focused on fixing his robes and not on how the look Sirius gave him sent shivers up his spine. Too long he had waited for that look to cross someone else’s features. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Harry.’ Sirius gestured feebly towards where the yelling came from. ‘We had a fight.’

‘And you knew he’d come _here_?’

‘What do you think it was we were fighting about?’

‘You knew?’

‘Not until this morning . . . why would they be fighting about you? Are you—’

‘With Severus as well? No, but he was consoling me over something that’s none of your business. I’m sure it looked indecent.’

‘Hmm.’ Sirius gave Draco that look again and suddenly it was too quiet. They both looked toward the doorway as Severus and Potter entered the room, neither in a good mood.

‘Ah, Black,’ Severus said. ‘How good of you to join us. I thought Harry had told you to shove off.’

Potter rolled his eyes and came over to Draco and took a deep breath as he spoke. ‘I’m not trying to steal anything from you. I never have.’

Draco crossed his arms and looked away.

‘I know that being friends would be too much to ask, but—’

‘Why?’ Draco interrupted. ‘Why do you think it would be too much to ask? Personally, I think it’d be the perfect place to start.’

Potter looked back and forth between Severus and Draco. ‘Really?’

‘Really?’ Sirius repeated, looking just as confused as Potter. 

‘None of us are children here,’ Draco pointed out and then wished he’d have been able to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Severus snorted at the gesture. Instead of throwing his anger at Potter like Draco was used to, he snapped at Sirius instead, ‘It’s about time _some_ people grew up.’

Severus couldn’t hide his smile at that, and Draco knew he was winning. Not what he wanted, but this was enough for now. Eventually, Potter and Severus would break up. There was no way they’d last. That he was willing to be with a much younger man just made the idea of Draco getting what he wanted that much closer.

‘So you’re willing to be friends with me?’ Potter’s face lit up.

‘If you recall, Potter, I wasn’t the one to turn down your friendship in the first place.’

A blush crossed Potter’s face, but he didn’t apologise for how he acted when they'd first met.

‘You’re all mad,’ Sirius said, his eyes wide as he backed away from them. ‘How did the two of you even get together?’

‘Sirius, we’ve been over this,’ Potter said with frustration, but Sirius didn’t stop. He turned on Severus and said, ‘You were in love with his mother! You caused his parents' death because you couldn’t have her!’

‘Lily was my _friend_ ,’ Severus said, glaring Sirius down, and as confusing as this conversation was for Draco, he kept his mouth shut. ‘I loved her dearly, but I never had a sexual interest in her. Don’t project your feelings for James on me. I never wanted anything more from Lily than what we already _had_.’

‘Don’t you dare speak his name!’ Sirius said, shutting Severus up and causing an awkward silence in his wake.

Potter had spoken for both Severus and Draco at their trials, but they’d been sealed off from the public. No one knew the information that got Severus off other than the people who were in the courtroom at the time, and Severus never wanted to talk about it. Without asking, Draco knew this had something to do with it. So _he’d_ been friends with Potter’s mother. That Severus had been a traitor was implied by his sentence, many people accused Draco of it as well, but this reason made it all clearer.

Severus’s eyes met Draco’s when he turned away from Sirius. He opened his mouth as if to explain himself, but let it fall shut again.

‘I understand that this is hard on you,’ Potter said more calmly. ‘But Draco is right. We’re all adults here, and if he can try and make amends with me is it so much to ask that you try with Severus as well? For me?’

‘You don’t understand,’ Sirius said. ‘You can’t. The war—’

‘We were in the same war, Sirius,’ Potter said.

Sirius looked at each of them, and seeing that he wouldn’t win this fight, he shook his head. ‘Can we speak alone?’

‘No,’ Potter said, firmly. ‘Not right now.’

‘Well, then.’ Sirius backed to the Floo. ‘You know where to find me when you change your mind.’ He disappeared in a flame of green. 

Draco shook his head at the fool. As much as he didn’t want to give Severus and Potter any time alone together, he knew by the look on Potter’s face that Sirius was a card that Draco needed in his hand to break them up. He almost offered to speak with Sirius—Potter would eat it up as a sign that Draco was coming around—but Severus was a Slytherin and would never fall for it. 

Instead, Draco swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat at the thought of what they’d likely do when he left and asked, ‘Was there more we had to go over today, Severus, or should I return home?’

Severus looked surprised by the question for only a moment, and Draco feared that he might refuse to train him in Potions any longer. It wasn’t a real requirement for becoming a Healer. Draco had already passed all of those. It was just an extra. Something to make him stand out above all the rest. Something to help the Dark Mark on his arm to slip from people’s minds when they were reading his applications.

‘Nothing more for today.’

Draco nodded and then left them. Without Potter’s help, Draco had to figure out, on his own, where it was that Sirius Black could easily be found.

#

Sirius snorted into his glass of Firewhiskey. ‘Come to scold me for not being more of an adult at my age, again?’

‘More for being such a Gryffindor,’ Draco said as he took the bar stool beside him. He gestured to the bartender to get him the same as Sirius and then continued, ‘Do you honestly think I’m giving up?’ 

‘What d’you mean?’ Sirius slurred his speech as he spoke and Draco had the urge to force a sober up potion down his throat before having their conversation. He hated talking with drunks. But, drunks were much easier to convince of his plans, so he refrained.

‘Severus is _mine_ , and Potter can’t have him.’ Draco took a sip of his drink once it was in front of him. ‘You can’t expect them to bend to your will by throwing a tantrum and refusing to talk to Potter. It’d just make them dig in their heels harder. You trying to break them up will make them grow closer together.’

‘How do you plan on breaking them up?’

‘Let them destroy their relationship themselves,’ Draco said with a shrug. ‘Few relationships are made to last.’

‘They’ve been together for _years_ ,’ Sirius said. He studied Draco’s face and then added, ‘You didn’t know that, did you?’ 

Draco didn’t admit to it, but it was true. ‘In private, but now people know.’

‘Only you and me.’

‘That’ll still put pressure on them.’

‘I thought you said _not_ to put any pressure on them?’

‘I said not to throw a tantrum and walk out of Potter’s life.’ Draco slid his hand on top of Sirius’s as he finished the last few swallows of his drink. ‘If you’re not part of his life, how do you plan to influence it?’

Sirius stared down at their hands, not moving or speaking.

Draco slipped a few coins onto the bar to pay for their drinks. ‘How about I show you a better way of getting what you want?’

Although his eyes narrowed, Sirius nodded, and the next moment Draco Apparated them away.

#

‘How’d you Apparate into my flat?’ Then another question came to Sirius. ‘How did you know what bar to find me at? Did Harry tell you?’

Draco shook his head. ‘Mrs Weasley. She’s worried about you, you know?’

‘What’d you tell her?’ Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it. Draco was undressing in Sirius’s sitting room. ‘What are you doing?’

‘First thing we need to fix—you’ll never be able to convince Potter you’re open to putting the past behind you if you can’t stop drooling whenever you see his arse and glaring at Severus because you know he’s the one coming in it.’

Sirius's stomach convulsed. ‘I need the loo.’

‘No.’ Draco pushed Sirius down onto his sofa. ‘What you need is a proper shag. And to have sex frequently enough that you have the ability to think at all when in Potter’s presence. Does Potter even know that you fancy him?’

‘I don’t think so.’

Draco smirked as he undid Sirius’s trousers. ‘Good, good, keep it that way for now. Finding out how you feel about him could be just what we need to get him to leave Severus, _but_ it has to be done at the proper time.’

‘Do this often?’ Sirius asked as Draco stroked his prick. He was drunk, already on edge, had he been sober he’d probably have already come all over himself. Draco was right. It’d been far too long since he’d let someone touch him like this.

‘Not to someone else.’ Draco reddened with his confession and Sirius leaned forward kissing his embarrassment away. He wondered if Draco had been saving himself for Severus. He’d known the man his entire life. Still, he was an attractive young man, and the idea was preposterous. Just because he wasn’t a slag didn’t mean he’d avoided it altogether. Plus, his hand certainly wasn’t out of practice, and when Draco replaced his hand with his mouth, Sirius found it wasn’t either.

‘Fuck, Draco, yes,’ Sirius groaned. He let his head fall back against the sofa as Draco’s mouth worked up and down his prick. A moment later he was coming, Draco sucking and swallowing it down.

If only Harry would have walked in right then. Sirius laughed at the thought.

Draco arched an eyebrow at Sirius, who just smiled in response. 

‘Find this situation humorous?’ Draco stood and leaned over Sirius brushing the head of his erection against Sirius’s lips. Sirius let just the head into his mouth and sucked on it softly, but then pulled back to say, ‘No, just thinking about Harry walking in on us like I had on them.’

‘We could make that happen,’ Draco said, pushing his prick back into Sirius’s mouth. ‘In due time.’

#

‘What are you doing here?’ Potter answered the door still in his nightclothes.

‘How do you suggest we become friends without spending any time together?’

‘Oh.’ After a beat, Potter stepped back and allowed Draco to enter.

‘Is Severus around?’

Wearily, Potter answered, ‘No.’

‘Good.’ Draco forced a smile in Potter’s direction. ‘He’d only be in the way. Sirius is sleeping off a hangover, so he should be out most of the morning.’

‘You went out with Sirius last night?’

Draco shrugged. ‘We ran into each other at a pub, and I ended up having to help him home.’

‘Oh.’ Potter scratched his head. ‘Thank you for that. I know he isn’t taking this well.’

‘It was all my _pleasure_.’ For a moment, Draco thought that Potter wouldn’t pick up on the suggestive tone in his voice. But after furrowing his brows, Potter's eyes widened.

‘ _Oh_!’

‘Quite right, _oh_.’ Draco made his way to the sofa, but then thought better of it and chose to sit in one of the chairs. It had been the sofa that Sirius had repeatedly mentioned he’d found them on. Harry awkwardly took the other chair as they sat in silence. After a minute, Draco broke the silence with a huff. ‘Well, I suppose this is a step, albeit a small one. We aren’t glaring, hexing or fighting each other, but I had imagined we’d be doing something.’

Potter chuckled. ‘I’m not much of a morning person. What do you do with your friends at this hour?’

‘Talk, eat breakfast, plan out our days.’

‘You do that aloud?' Harry asked. 'With your friends?’ 

Draco's glare seemed to be enough of an answer to Harry, he jumped up and said, ‘Would you like some tea? I’ll get us some tea.’ He was gone so fast Draco didn't have a chance to answer.

#

‘I had the most awkward morning with Malfoy today,’ Sirius heard Harry telling Snape as he stumbled out of the Floo. Their conversation halted as they turned his direction.

Sirius groaned as he took in the sight of them sitting on the sofa—fully clothed this time—drinking tea. This would never work. They’d never believe that he and Draco were willing to put the past behind them. Draco was mistaken to think that Harry was falling for it.

‘Draco said you might come by.’ Harry smiled brightly. ‘I didn’t believe him.’

Well, maybe Harry would believe it, but Snape wasn’t as easy to fool. Biting his tongue, Sirius made his way further into the room. ‘I’ve been speaking with Draco, and well, he’s a very persuasive bloke. Perhaps, I am being childish about this.’

Snape snorted. ‘He made a hypocrite out of you, I see.’

‘What?’ Harry asked confused.

‘Sirius has no place to disagree with this—’ Snape gestured between them. ‘He is shagging his much younger cousin.’

‘How could you—’

'Oh please,' Snape interrupted Sirius with a dismissive wave of his hand. ‘I know Draco.’ 

Harry glared between Sirius and Snape. ‘That well?’

‘We’ve been over this, Harry,’ Snape said with a sigh. ‘It’s never been like that between Draco and me.’

Sirius’s stomach jumped in excitement. It _was_ already working. Yes, pushing Harry away right when he clearly needed him would have been a mistake. As their petty fight continued, Sirius tried to keep the smile off his face. Finally, he did the _gracious_ thing and excused himself to let them sort it out.

Draco was still at his flat when he returned, eating the rest of the contents of Sirius’s kitchen. He never had much in his cupboards, but somehow Draco had turned it into a rather nice looking meal.

‘Are you hung—’

Sirius kissed him, and once he knew Draco didn’t have any food in his mouth, he deepened the kiss, pulling Draco out of the chair and pressing him against the table.

‘What’s this for?’ Draco asked.

‘They’re fighting.’

Draco smirked, and they were kissing again. As Sirius pushed him farther back, Draco spread his legs to make room for him. Without pulling away, Draco found his wand and they were both naked in seconds.

Sirius laughed against Draco’s mouth. He should’ve been satisfied with the turmoil in Snape and Harry’s relationship, but he desperately needed to be in Draco right then. As excited as he was, Sirius still couldn’t kiss Harry like this, and Draco was right, they needed this release.

After brushing his prick against Draco’s arse, Sirius asked, ‘Do you need me to stretch you?’

‘What do you think those spells I just cast were for? We’re not making love here,’ Draco said rolling his eyes and then kissing Sirius again.

Sirius pushed into him, forcing himself past Draco’s tense muscles and then waiting for him to relax before moving again. Draco moaned and spread his legs further apart, digging his left heel into Sirius’s arse urging him deeper. Sirius’s head fell to Draco’s shoulder, and he quickened his pace, pushing deeper with every thrust. Fuck, it’d been a long time. The blow job from the day before made it that Sirius could last longer, but he was out of practice. He was already on edge, and Draco was nowhere near close.

In desperation to keep from coming, Sirius pictured Snape fucking Harry from behind while bent over his sofa. A sofa that Sirius remembered _he_ had given to Harry so his flat wouldn’t be completely empty.

Draco’s head fell back, and Sirius sucked, kissed and bit his exposed neck. Anger at Snape was still coursing through him, keeping him from coming so he was able to concentrate on Draco again. Sirius hadn’t been paying attention to where he thrust as he moved in and out of Draco, but he took the opportunity to search for the thickening muscle that he knew would send him over the edge if he brushed against it. He had to slow down to concentrate on the angle. Draco whined at the change of pace. 

‘Shh,’ Sirius whispered against his mouth. ‘It doesn’t always have to be hard and fast.’

After kissing him, Draco said, ‘You haven’t seen my hard and fast yet.’ Then he laughed as Sirius swelled thicker inside him, uncontrollably picking up speed. ‘You like that? Sit down and I’ll ride you. How does that sound?’

‘Later, I’m fucking you right now,’ Sirius said, finally finding the spot he was looking for. ‘Yeah, just like that. Can’t talk any more now, can you?’

Grabbing Sirius’s hair, Draco forced Sirius’s mouth against his own as his body began to shake just before his orgasm hit him. Sirius came with Draco; the tightening of his arse around Sirius’s prick forcing it from him. Sirius unsuccessfully tried to stop the thoughts of what this would be like with Harry. Harry moaned when Snape was fucking him, but Draco pleaded and whined into Sirius's mouth in a way he couldn't imagine Harry replicating. Draco's unused arsehole was tight around Sirius prick; his previous lover such a distant memory that every stretch was new and caused by Sirius's prick. Sirius knew Harry's arse would be more familiar with this. He'd seen it. Making him feel loose in comparison to Draco along with the constant reminder that Snape had been there first.

#

‘Okay, so what is our next plan of action?’ Sirius asked a few days later. They were still in bed after a quick morning shag to wake them up.

The constant sex with Sirius was fun and a great distraction, but he was right. They couldn’t lose sight of the goal. They’d left Severus and Potter alone to stew for too long. Draco had already tried flirting with Potter the first day they’d been alone together, and it had turned out to be too awkward. Potter didn’t know how to deal with flirting, and he certainly had no idea how to flirt back. There’d be no baiting Severus with that which left Sirius’s feelings for Potter.

Potter was hopeless and had no idea when someone was into him. So Sirius’s feelings were very much a secret to him. There was hope in that Potter might feel the same about him, but had never thought to act on it. 

Either way, it would give Potter something to think about. Severus had always known about Draco’s crush on him. For this to work in Draco’s favour at all, Potter had to be the one to leave Severus.

Sirius kissed across Draco’s shoulder toward his neck.

‘There are only two options: you confess your feelings for Potter.’

‘Ugh.’ Sirius groaned and buried his nose in Draco’s hair. ‘Do I have to?’

‘Or we somehow let their relationship be found out by Molly Weasley.’

Sirius was silent behind him.

‘Confessing would be less cruel,’ Draco pointed out.

‘Molly would be more effective.’ Sighing, Sirius fell back onto his pillows. ‘How would we do that without it being traced back to us? We’re the only ones who know. They’d blame us.’

Draco thought for a moment. It’d been an offhand comment. He hadn’t expected Sirius to be for it. But Draco was a problem solver, so when presented with a problem he couldn’t help but try to figure out the answer whether or not it was something he’d be willing to do.

‘Well, you walked in on them, yeah? Do you think they’re any more careful now?’

‘If we send her over there, they'll figure out it was us.’ Sirius ran a hand through his hair. ‘Harry’s birthday is over, so a surprise party is out.’

Laughing Draco agreed, ‘It’s a good thought, though. We’ll turn you into a Slytherin yet.’

Then he laughed harder at the glare Sirius sent him. ‘She wouldn’t need to see them during sex, just kissing or any private moment would tip her off. She’s a bright woman. When’s the next Weasley family gathering?’ 

Sirius reached for his wand and summoned a book. ‘Harry’ll be there, and I’m always invited. Maybe I’ll bring a guest.’

Draco could tell by the look Sirius gave him he meant Draco. ‘Severus wouldn’t be there.’

‘I’m not so sure about that.’

‘Really?’ Draco rolled over to face him.

‘I know Harry just as well as you Severus.’ Sirius grabbed Draco and pulled him on his lap. ‘You see, if you and I are there being a couple, albeit in secret, Harry’ll feel abandoned without Snape there with him. Just like with me being friends with Snape after you offered to be his friend. He’ll feel that if _you_ can do it for me, why can’t _Snape_ do the same thing for him? I’ll even sweeten the deal for you. If he shows up, then you have to blow me in the loo—I’ll need it after being around so many people.’

Draco knew Sirius still didn’t like being around a lot of people but shook his head at the statement. ‘How is that sweetening it for _me_?’

‘If he _doesn’t_ show up,’ Sirius leaned in to brush the head of Draco’s prick against his lips, ‘I’ll do whatever you want, wherever you want.’

#

The Weasley’s tiny Burrow was packed with family and friends. They had this type of gatherings often, apparently. Draco and Sirius only had to wait a week for one to come up. Harry hadn’t arrived yet, so their bet still hung in the air.

Everyone was so excited to see Sirius outside of his house or a bar that they welcomed Draco as a miracle worker. Draco had to bite his tongue because, once again, that was all Potter. He couldn’t say that, even if he wanted to. So he smiled and nodded and tried to follow their conversations while not being too noticeable about checking the door every few seconds. Sirius and Draco would catch each at it, and their eyes would meet scolding each other. They weren’t a couple at the Weasley's, but simply family members reuniting. It made the event stressful having to be careful that they did with theirs hands.

‘Harry!’ Molly announced when she greeted him. That time Draco and Sirius’s eyes had met before they looked to the door.

Potter entered alone, and Draco could tell his smile was forced. So Sirius had been right. Harry felt abandoned by his lover. Draco smirked and looked in Sirius’s direction. This meant Draco had won. 

After getting a drink, Potter made his way to Draco. ‘It was really good of you to come. How has everyone been?’

‘No hexes were thrown, but then again George couldn’t make it.’

Potter laughed and took a drink. ‘I know us trying to be friends has been awkward; I still don’t know really how just to be around you. You make me feel out of place.’

If Draco hadn’t been painfully aware how shit Potter was at flirting, he would have thought he was finally responding to the flirtation Draco had attempted before. Instead, he knew this was genuine, whatever it was Potter was trying to say.

‘But, I just wanted to say, thank you for helping Sirius. He seems better than he has been in years with you.’

At a loss for words, Draco stared at him.

Potter looked up and laughed. ‘See, awkward…’

‘Well, speaking of. Sirius does look a little antsy over there. He doesn’t do well with such large groups of people. It’s my place to rescue him, after all.’ 

They nodded to each other, and Draco brushed by Sirius pulling on his arm just enough for him to know he needed to follow him. Draco waited in the hallway outside the loo until Sirius had joined him to enter it.

Shutting the door behind them, Sirius said, ‘I’d thought you’d be more creative.’

‘Oh, I am,’ Draco said with a smirk and pushed Sirius against the sink as he got on his knees. ‘I thought, I’d give you what you wanted, even though you didn’t win. You looked awfully stressed out there.’ 

Draco slowly untied Sirius’s trousers and pants, then released his prick to hang in front of his face. ‘I thought, I’d tell you what I want while I help you relax a little.’ 

‘Be a bit difficult with your mouth full I’d expect.’

Laughing, Draco grabbed the base of Sirius’s prick, which had already begun to harden and was soon pointed straight at Draco. He licked it from bottom to top and sucked around the head for just a moment then pulled off, again.

‘I think I can manage,’ Draco whispered over the prick’s head then began sucking on it. He slowly took more and more of it into his mouth, and then would pull off again. ‘You were right about how Potter would feel about me being here and Severus not.’

Draco took Sirius as deep as he could making the only response Sirius could muster be:

‘Hmm?’ 

‘So I thought,’ Draco continued after he pulled back again, causing Sirius to squirm. ‘I’d get you nice and relaxed because tonight, without Severus around, would be the perfect chance for you to get Potter alone and tell him how you feel.’ Draco’s fingers traced around and behind Sirius’s balls as they made their way to his arsehole, teasing it as Draco spoke.

‘No,’ Sirius said shaking his head, but it came out as a moan. ‘I can’t. It’s too soon.’

‘Anything I want,’ Draco reminded him as he pushed his fingers inside Sirius’s arse. ‘Anywhere I want it.’

‘You knew I meant sex!’

Draco just smirked and covered his teeth with his lips, nibbling at Sirius’s prick until he was at a loss for breath again.

‘Draco,’ Sirius pleaded, as Draco switched back to sucking and began to move his fingers in and out of Sirius, who had to grab the edge of the sink to keep himself from falling. 

Once Sirius steadied his weight, one of his hands tangled in Draco’s hair.

‘I can’t, I can’t,’ Sirius kept repeating. 

When Draco sat back, Sirius followed him, not letting him pull off his prick again. But Draco knew how to regain control, and instead of pulling away swallowed around Sirius while pressing his fingers firmly against his prostate, making Sirius lose his balance. His hand flew from Draco’s hair to the wall to keep himself upright, and Draco pulled off his prick to speak again.

Keeping his fingers moving deep within Sirius, Draco said, ‘You can and you will. You made a deal, and that’s what I want. Now, fuck my face like I know you want to.’

After Draco’s mouth was securely around his prick again, Sirius leaned against the wall with one arm and brought his left hand to Draco’s head. He started slowly at first, but he’d already been teased, and it was Sirius’s favourite thing Draco had found out. So soon Sirius was thrusting deep into Draco’s throat so quickly that Draco couldn’t move his head nor his fingers still in Sirius. 

He let Sirius do the rest until he started to come, his legs shaking with the effort to continue standing, and his movement uncontrolled; then Draco helped him through the last moments of his orgasm, moving his fingers slowly over the pulsing muscle inside him and sucking his prick and until it was soft and fell from between Draco’s lips.

Draco slid his finger from Sirius and then pulled his erection out of his pants, stroking himself as he watched Sirius catch his breath.

‘Fuck, you’re beautiful.’

Trying not to be too loud, Draco bit his lip as he came staring up at Sirius.

#

Sirius found Harry out in the garden by himself. It seemed perfect. Like fate had brought them to this moment. Draco was right. The time to tell Harry the truth was then. He knew Draco was near the front of the house watching them. They couldn’t expect too much from this night, but the could hope. When Sirius kissed Harry, because he knew then that was the only way he’d ever be able to force the confession out of himself, Draco could “catch them”. Then distraught run back to Severus.

‘Everything all right?’ Sirius asked as he sat on the bench next to Harry.

Harry shrugged. 

‘It’s probably better that he didn’t come. I mean one Death Eater at a time is probably enough. Let us ease them into it.’

Harry tried to laugh and shook his head. ‘It’s not just that. It’s all of it.’

‘All of what?’

‘You don’t want to hear about my relationship with _Snape_ ,’ Harry said.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry’s knee. ‘Sure I do. I’m always here for you.’ After a moment of silence, Sirius swallowed and asked, ‘How did you end up together?’

‘You really want to know?’

‘I know that you really want to talk about it, and that’s good enough for me.’

Harry chewed on his lip and kept his arms crossed in front of him, but said, ‘Okay. Well, I’ve always heard so much about my parents from everyone else, but it was all so superficial. They were great people, so nice, so caring, so perfect, brave. Severus was the only person willing to tell me the truth about my father, and I had hated him for it.

‘But after the war, after finding out that Severus was not just friends with but best friends with my mum, I wanted to know more. And I wanted the truth. You knew how my father treated people and Lupin knew, hell, even Mrs Weasley and McGonagall knew the horrible things he’d done to people, but you all lied to me about him. So I went to the one person who was willing to tell me the truth. At least, his version of the truth. I know that he could never see the good side to my father because he’d never _seen_ the good side to my father. Like, I know that I’m a good person, but looking back on all the things I’ve done, I’d never expect Malfoy to describe me as a good person. Not just because he’s a prat, but because he’s right. I never let him see the good side of me.’

Sirius kept quiet not able to ask the next question: how’d that turn into sex?

‘But I also wanted to know about my mother. I’d never met one of her friends. Everyone was a teacher or a friend of my father’s. If my mother was so perfect, why didn’t she have friends? Then I found out that was because her best friend was Severus. She had other friends, but none of them were as close to her as Severus. None of them were as close as you were to my dad.

‘He told me how they met because they lived on the same street growing up. At first, he only told me the happy stories. How they practiced magic together in secret and how even after they went to separate houses they were inseparable. He had years of stories to tell like that.

‘Eventually he told me about how they fell apart. How my dad tore them apart. You don’t even know it all. You weren’t there for half of it. Since my dad was a Prefect, Severus had no way to defend himself against him. Even his Head of House would side with my dad over Severus, because of who his family was and who Severus’s family wasn't. If he defended himself, whoever my dad took it too would take house points. After losing 300 in one go, Severus lashed out at my mum. Dad made it clear he’d leave Severus alone if he weren’t friends with her.

‘There’s more that only he, my mum, and I know about their last conversation. When he had told me, I kissed him. It started there. I’d never had anyone be so open with me.’

Sirius turned to Harry and brushed his thumb across his cheek taking a tear along with it. 

Harry pushed his hand away. ‘But I don’t like living in secret. He’s content to hide away from the world forever. It was what he was doing before, but I don’t want that. Wanting different fundamentals from life? Even if we do understand each other better than anyone else could understand either of us, how do we work past that?’

‘I love you,’ Sirius said, taking Harry’s hand into his own.

‘I love you, too,’ Harry said, his expression confused.

For a brief moment, Sirius wasn’t so sure it was a good idea, but he pushed through it. Still holding Harry’s hand, he put the other to Harry’s face again and leaned forward. Their lips brushed before Harry jerked back and pushed Sirius away.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I love you,’ Sirius repeated as if it would suddenly make the world make sense again.

Harry searched his face and then stood shaking his head and repeating, ‘No, no, no.’

Sirius grabbed Harry to keep him from running away. ‘Harry just listen.’

‘No,’ Harry said, jerking his arm out of Sirius’s grasp. ‘You listen! I defended you. They told me. They all told me, but I wouldn’t listen.’

‘Who?’ Sirius demanded, but he knew the answers before the names left Harry’s mouth.

‘Severus, obviously. He told me you were in love with my father and even Mrs Weasley agreed that you only saw me as a replacement for him and not my own person. But not just them, Lupin, Tonks—’

‘It’s not true. I do see you as your own person. My love for you has nothing to do with how I felt about your father. We were never like that; it was never like that.’

Harry backed farther away from Sirius with every step Sirius took toward him. Tears were streaming down Harry’s face then, and it cut Sirius to know he was the cause of it all.

The yelling must have drawn attention because Sirius saw Draco making his way toward them and casting a spell.

‘They said; they said—but I wouldn’t listen. You were the only father I’d ever had; it couldn’t be true. You were my father.’ 

_Were_. Sirius couldn’t breathe. 

When Harry noticed Draco, almost across the garden and to them by then, he wiped his eyes and got control of himself, and then whispered, ‘How could you do this to him?’

Draco’s expression was blank as he wrapped his arms around Harry. 

_Traitor_ , Sirius thought at first, but then as Harry collapsed into his arms, Draco said, ‘Don’t worry about me, Potter. I’d have to have been idiot not to know,’ and then added to Sirius, ‘I’ll see you at home.’ 

‘I guess that makes me the idiot,’ Sirius heard Harry say before he Apparated away to drown himself in Firewhiskey for the rest of the evening.

#

It was quiet as Draco entered Sirius’s flat, and he tried to keep it that way as he entered the living room. He leaned against the doorway and watched Sirius for a moment. Harry’s words were still repeating in Draco’s head.

_You were my father._

‘You’re like a son to me, Draco.’

‘What are you on about?’

‘That’s what Severus had said to me that day that Harry interrupted my lesson. It’s what had got me so upset and why I ran into you at the Floo.’

Sirius squinted up at him through wet eyes. ‘What are you saying? You have another plan?’

‘Yes.’ Draco came to sit next to him and poured himself a drink after summoning a glass. ‘Let go. Move on. Concede that family isn’t meant for fucking and not all family is blood-related.’ He snorted and then added, ‘And not all blood-related are family.’

‘Are you suggesting we make a go of it?’

‘Honestly? I think we already have.’ Draco paused as he thought through his conversation with Harry. ‘He’ll forgive you. He was just shocked. More in denial, really, but he never saw you as anything except his Godfather, and this just didn’t fit in with the image he had of you.’

‘Are you mental? We’ll never have what we had before this!’

‘Severus and I do.’

‘Snape always knew you had a thing for him!’

‘Oh, and so did Potter. He just didn’t want to admit it! Severus and I have never been closer than we are now. It was this thing that hung in the way between us. Now that we broke passed we’re able to be more honest with each other.’

‘How come you haven’t said anything about this before?’

‘Because I hadn’t realised it,’ Draco said. ‘Well, I _had_ but I hadn’t thought of it that way. I thought of it as wedging myself between them, but now I know that isn’t what it is. Potter is never going to look at you as anything except a father figure and seeing that with him made me see how Severus hadn't been opening up with me because my plan was working. It was because I’d stopped _flirting_ with him.’

For a drunk man, Sirius moved quickly. He pulled Draco to him and their clothes disappeared. Draco wasn’t sure if Sirius even had his wand on him. His kissing was desperate, and Draco hoped for once he wasn’t thinking of Potter. 

Sometimes the way his eyes glazed over, not quite looking at Draco it was obvious that he was.

Considering the way Sirius was devouring his body, Draco doubted it was even possible for him to think straight.

Sirius lay back and pulled Draco to him, prick first, hands firmly on arse. Draco was normally the one to tease. True to form, Sirius wasn’t teasing. He simply looked up at Draco and Draco knew what he wanted without him asking. 

Draco slowly fucked Sirius’s mouth, watching his prick move between Sirius’s tight lips as his pace quickened with each thrust. Fuck, Sirius looked good taking Draco’s prick. This was the view Sirius'd had for most of the week. Sirius loved this. They’d done it many times, not just in the Weasley’s loo.

Somehow it had taken them so long to see how compatible they were with each other.

Sex for breakfast, lunch, and dinner was a bit extreme, even for a new couple falling in love. Honestly. Sirius wasn't Draco's first. He'd had a few others while he pined for Severus over the years. Even his most prolific lovers had been satisfied by a few times a week. 

Yet, after each time with Sirius, Draco had found himself planning his next time with him. Like then, so close to coming, Draco began plotting how to get Sirius to bend over the sofa for him next.

‘I’m going to come,’ Draco warned as Sirius, not taking his eyes off Draco, sucked and swallowed around him.

As Sirius slipped his fingers through Draco’s buttcheeks, Draco wondered why neither of them had been satisfied, no matter how often they'd had sex before. Maybe they'd always been chasing this moment: when it was truly only the two of them. With Severus and Potter no longer ghosts sitting in the corner watching their every move.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/37803.html)! ♥


End file.
